Going for Number 1!
Going for Number 1! is the first episode of Scan2Go. It was first aired worldwide in South Korea on August 9, 2010. In the US it premiered on September 1, 2012. As it is the first episode, all characters that appear in this episode have their debuts in the series. Summary The four young racers from Earth are excited to witness their first space race accompanied by Ray, their coach. Recap/Details The four young Scan2Go racers that comprise J.E.T. (Junior Earth Team) are excited to witness their first exhibition race in space, complete with universally known drivers, a wildly unconventional circuit, and an impressive practice course. Coach Ray pulls them aside to explain how the turbo and power cards are used, and lectures them on race planning. Kaz has a run-in with the Jape Team, who they face in the third race. What Team J.E.T. lacks in planning and skill they make up for with determination, and although they narrowly lose their first race to the Jape Team, the famous lead racer, Dradd, takes note of their impressive spirit and offers a handshake. Races / Race Results Notes, Trivia, Quotes, etc Trivia *The episode title is similar to the saying by Masamune Kadoya of the Beyblade TV series. It is the first of several references that are or close to being allusions to Beyblade in the entire TV series. Quotes * Fiona Ryder: (Talking about Kaz) He's such a little kid, sometimes. Allusions Production Notes Characters Character Debuts *Kaz Gordon *Fiona Ryder *Myron Seagram *Diego Montana *System P.E.L. *DJ *Coach Ray *Dradd *Monkey *Utan *Pansy Ongoing Characters Background / Extra Characters External Links / References *Scan2Go at TV.com ("Going for Number 1!" episode) *Video of "Going for Number 1!" at Watch Cartoon Online.com *Official discussion thread: 1x01: "Going for Number 1" Spoilers allowed at TV.com Videos Gallery Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000046083.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000052916.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000057000.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000068541.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000071333.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000078416.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000091125.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000097708.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000105375.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000117333.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000120500.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000126625.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000137166.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000135208.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000147500.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000151708.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000157458.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000161875.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000164916.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000167708.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000169583.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000182666.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000187000.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000188833.jpg Scan2Go - 01 - Going for Number 1 -C-W-.avi 000191166.jpg Category:Episodes